A Wonderful Life with Nami
by Seeking-Hope
Summary: Jack's father had just died. Takakura decided to take him to ForgetMeNot Valley. There, he had met a bunch of friends, including a...girlfriend. JackNami
1. The Farmer boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harves Moon: A wonderful life, Natsume does. I only own the game, but not the company.

Title: A Wonderful Life with Nami

Pairings: Nami/Jack

Summary: Jack's father had just died. Takakura decided to take him to Forget-Me-Not Valley. There, he met a bunch of friends, including a...girlfriend?

Rated M: Mild language, Lemon, and maybe Lime.

* * *

**LonLon Farm**(A/N: lol. Couldn't resist putting it. I had to named my farm LonLon Farm because the name reminds me of LonLon ranch.) 

"Jack, listen your father wanted you to have this and so do I, but I will still be here to help you." said a man with bushy eyebrows and and tanned skin. Jack look at the man and asked, "Takakura, are you sure you and my dad had the same dream?"

"Yes. He told me about it and I had said that I had the exact dream" Takakura explained. "Oh, anyway are you going to show me around?" "Yea or you might get lost." That made both of them laugh.

Takakura showed Jack the barn, food storage, tool shed, his house, and Jack's house. The last one was the Chicken Coop. As They got to it two dogs apeared out of nowhere.

"Hmm must be strays...You want one?" Takakura asked. Jack nodded. "Well then pick one," He said.

Jack looked at both of the dogs. The first dog had pointy ears and had a expression that said 'Don't bug me.' The other one had floppy ears and had a expression that said 'I only like my master and his family and friends.' Jack looked at the pointy eared dog from the floppy eared dog. _Now which one should I have. The visous pointy eared one or the friendly floppy eared one._ Jack had a hard time to pick and Takakura was losing his patience. Then he made up his mind, he was going to pick...

" I'll take the floppy eared puppy," He said as he crouched down and smile at the dog and began to scratch behind his ears,"You are a cute fella aren't you...yes you are...yes you are."

"Okay...I will build him a house later on...right now I am going to find a owner for this one," Takakura said as he left.

"Yea, sure, whatever," Jack didn't notice that Takakura left with the other pup because he was too busy scratching his puppy's tummy.

**3 minutes later. LonLon Farm**

Takakura got back to the farm to find Jack on the ground and the dog licking his face. Takakura just laughed at the sight.

"Tak...akura...make...him...stop...please!" Jack said between laughs as the dog lick his cheek. Takakura just sighed and took the pup away from Jack.

" Your going to have to give him a name you know?" Takakura said. Jack nodded. "So. What will it be?"

"Well...Let me think," Jack said with a mumble. _Fuck...I never even thought of naming anything. Wait...I know. Now what was that show with the kid who had these creatures...Oh yea, **Fairly Odd Parents**_(Lol! I couldn't help putting that. Never mind you'll see who the character Jack is going to name the pup). _So I shall name you..._

"Cosmo," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Takakura asked.

"Cosmo..Cosmo will be his name." Jack responded

"Not bad for a name. Come with me I want to show you something in the barn" Takakura said as he went to the the barn with Jack following him.

When they had got...Jack had his eyes widen in a awe, "Wow, nice cow."

"Its yours,"

"huh?"

" I said its yours, I had bought her for a welcome gift for you, Jack. She had just given birth 10 days ago, so she should give milk now. Also you have to give her a name too." Takakura annouced. "Oh okay...Now let me think," Jack said. _Damn it, Do I really have to name the cow? Well let me see...What was the movie called with the cow in it and the Fox?_(Get it through your thick skull Jack you know what the movie is called.) _Oh yea, it was called **Fox and the hound**_(Jack, you watch too many cartoons. --;;;. Lol. Oh, I will be quiet now)_. So I shall name her..._

"Abigail."(The cow from **Fox and the hound**, when Todd had went into the old lady's barn and mess around with the other animals and she said, _Easy abigail, easy old girl, easy_. That is where I got the name from. I will be quiet now.)

"Are you sure?" Takakura asked as he faced Jack.

"Yep, got it from my favorite disney movie when I was a kid,"

"Well okay. That is the end of the tour, but now you have to meet the locals around here...I am not a social type of person, but I will help you meet them." Takakura said as he was urging Jack to follow him.

He sighed and thought, _Well at least I don't have to do any more naming for a while._ Then he began to follow his partner around town.

* * *

A/N: Well that is it. Tell me what do you think. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Is it funny? Is it not funny? Did I talk too much during the chappie or not? Please tell me in the review and Thanks for reading. 


	2. Stupid clothes, Stupid Rock

Disclaimer: V.V ... I don't own Harvest Moon AWL... If I did would I make fanfics?... I just own the game. Not the company, Natsume does... Lucky people.

Title: A Wonderful Life with Nami

Pairings: Nami/Jack

Summary: Jack's father had just died. Takakura decided to take him to Forget-Me-Not Valley. There, he met a bunch of friends, including a...girlfriend?

Rated M: Mild language, Lemon, and maybe Lime.

* * *

**Inner Inn**

Nami was in her room busy folding her cloths(Lame...I know). _Damn it that Rock, He has to ruin my cloths while he gets his own from the dryer(sp?)...He is going to pay for this_(I am BIIIIIIG FAAAN of Rock, but that doesn't mean that I don't like to pick on him also...hehe)She was about to fold her pants till she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked with her casual voice.

"Its me Rock" The voice said.

_Great, Now he is going to pay for what he did with my cloths..._ "What do you want" She answered with a dull voice as she openned the door.

"Takakura is down stai-"

"So? Why should I care?" She asked cutting him off in the middle of the sentence and about to slam the door in his face.

"Hey, I did finish my sentence. Anyway as I was saying Takakura is down stairs with the new farmer..." Rock said before heading down stairs to meet Jack. _So Takakura has a new guy... Okay here is the trick... Finish folding the cloths or go down there and meet the new guy and punch Rock in the nose..._

"Hmm.. I say go down there, meet the new guy, and punch Rock for what he with my cloths..." She said as went down to meet Jack

* * *

A/N: Okay I am sorry for taking so long... you see I was behind on my school work and wanted to catch up so I had to work on it and this is a late easter present for you guys. HAPPY EASTER! Anywho, Did I talk alot and is Nami **OOC**? Also did you guys like it or hate it? And thanks for your support for me to write this. Also Review please and thanks for reading.  



	3. The introductions

Disclaimer: I got the game, but...not the company-.-.

Title: A Wonderful Life with Nami

Pairings: Nami/Jack

Summary: Jack's father had just died. Takakura decided to take him to Forget-Me-Not Valley. There, he met a bunch of friends, including a...girlfriend?

Rated M: Mild language, Lemon, and maybe Lime

* * *

**Inner Inn**

Jack began to wait for Takakura to introduce him to everyone, _bored, bored, **BORED!** Shit when is Takakura going to introduce me to them so we can get the fuck out of here..._

" Jack, I want to you meet Tim, Ruby and their son Rock," said Takakura as he interrupted Jack from his thoughts.

" Nice to meet you young man, if you are interested in cooking you can ask me," Ruby said in a glee full tone.

" Yeah, and you can always come to me if you want to do something fun too," Rock said with his cheerfull look(A/N: As usual...glares at Rock I HATE HIM NOW...oops on with the fic).

" And you can always come see me to hear what it is like around the world," Tim chimed in.

" Okay thanks and Nice to meet all of you...Okay gotta go bye," when Jack said the 'go' part he was going to run off, but Takakura changed him other wise by grabbing his shirt collar.

" Hey on there Jack just wait until you meet the last person," The older farmer said as he pulled him back in before Jack was all the way out. _Damnit when are we going to get out of this inn. _Jack thought as he obediently sat in the chair and pouted.

" Whats going on down here," Replied a voice from up the stairs which made everyone look up. "Oh hey Nami, So you decide to meet the new Farmer huh, heh heh," Rock said sheepishly as he looked up.

* * *

A/N: Haha Cliffy, I always wanted to do that anyways sorry for not updating for a while was a bit too busy with stuff and please Review and tell me what you think...

owari Seekinghope.


	4. The Awkward Moment

Disclaimer: ...WAHH...I DON'T OWN IT...

Title: A Wonderful Life with Nami

Summary: Jack's father had just died. Takakura decided to take him to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. There, he met a bunch of friends, including a...girlfriend?

Rated M: Mild language, Lemon, and maybe lime

* * *

A/N: Ahem... Thank you for the reviews and for the inspiration and stuff like that there is just on thing I have to say...I'M SORRY, SORRY, I'M SO SORRY, FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE...you see there was a death in the family and I haven't been much on the computer for a while that I didn't get the chance to update. Well then on with the fic

* * *

**Inner Inn**

Nami glared at Rock for what he did to her clothes and turned to see the new farmer. She just raised an eye brow at him for the way he dressed. _A city boy eh? Well, he thinks he can pull off a farmer look with that clothing then he got it all wrong. _She thought as she began to go down the stairs and walked up to Jack. _He better be a damn good farmer or he isn't fit for it._

While Nami was going down the stairs, Jack was looking straight at her. For some reason Jack was always attracted to girls who were Tomboys. In which Nami was one with her short red hair, short blue jeans, orange T-shirt, and sleeveless jacket. _**Holy Shit!** She is one hell of a damn girl. I mean she's got fire, thats for sure, _He thought in a awe.

Snapping out of her trance from seeing the new farmer she walked over to Rock and gave him one big slug in the face.

"OW OW OW WHAT DID I DO?!" Whined Rock who was in pain from the punch.

"That was for ruining my clothes you dumbass, asshole," Nami said thought clenched teeth at him.

"Nami watch your mouth and Rock you know I keep telling you not to mess with Nami's clothes while she is doing laundry. Not only that we got some guests over here so then why you apologize Rock." Ruby lectured on and on and on and on to Rock about not to mess with others and that it was rude till...

"okay okay okay. Nami I apologize"

"Better have"

"Wow," said a voice which was Jacks.

They all turned to him with a questioned look. He notice they were staring at him so he starting whistling while he thought to himself_, Yep she is definitely hot and hell she took down that annoying guy and what not. well i guess our stuff is over with._

"Ahem" Takakura cleared his throat and said, "Well, why don't we head back to the farm? Eh? Jack besides it is getting late and I will be damn if is night time outside. Any way Jack, Nami, Nami, Jack. Bye everyone"

Then Takakura still had Jack by the collar bolted out the door with him in hand and ran all the way back to the farm. When they reached the farm neither of them mention the incident what happen back at the **Inner Inn.**

**LonLon Farm.**

"Well it is getting late and you will need your energy for tomorrow then. Oh and by the way why don't you try get a wife in the mean time. Okay? good night." with that said Takakura was off to bed and asleep.

Still dazed Jack turned around getting ready for bed and the he heard a few small voices.

"Hey who is it?"

* * *

**A/N: What did yeah think? huh? not bad? Did I talk to much on this one? was it long and did I keep Nami in character? Was Takakura embarrassed with Jack and do yeah think Nami will ever fall in love with him? and who are these voices? Find out in _A Wonderful Life with Nami_**. 

Owari SeekingHope


End file.
